


Humanities' fault

by Dragonfairofberk



Category: Original Work
Genre: EVERYONE MATTERS, Guardians are ambiguous in morals at times, Mythology References, Slightly confusing, Slightly political, We need to get our act together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfairofberk/pseuds/Dragonfairofberk
Summary: Vidya Joshi and Bridget Hickey have been spending the last five months in the Guardian realm, working and being tested by the guardians. When the council calls upon for the final test, Vidya and Bridget must make an argument that could make Humanity better.
Comments: 1





	Humanities' fault

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, and sorry if it is a little confusing, this is my second work on my guardians.  
> /Hint, read the contexts/  
> DragonfairofBerk

_Thump!Clank! Shissss!Thump!Clank! Shissss!_

_Sweat and Blood,_

_Earth and water_

_History writes it self and begins anew._

_Sweat and Blood, Earth and water._

_Fear the beast - called Ignorance._

The chanting, her heart beating against her chest as the thought of what is to come. A young woman stood above the forgery, watching makers create things; weapons, armor, and more. Her eyes, dark and intelligent, shone thought that rippled under the surface and reflected the low forge light. The large cavern like area was filled with equipment of all kinds, creating an ever busy work space. Looking over to her friend, a girl of Tamil origin, watching with equal concentration on the Blacksmiths that worked. Covid-19 had taken a toll on the two girls’ worlds, and with corruption evident in America, they felt they had to stop and make a difference. Looking back to the forge, the first watched a weaponsmith create a beautiful sword, created for what purpose she knew not.

“Bridget,” says the Tamil girl, earning Bridget’s attention.

“Yeah Vidya?” replies Bridget, leaning away from the railing slightly.

“If we didn’t learn about the guardians..?” Begins Vidya, “What would have happened to us?” She asks, Brushing a loose strand of dark and curly hair out of her face.

“I don’t know honestly Vi,” Replies Bridget, shaking her head, “All I can say probably wouldn’t be here,” says Bridget.

Both girls fall into silence once more, thoughts flying back and forth like ocean waves crashing on the beach. The two girls were silent, thinking of their lives they lived before this. The tap of heels were head, both girls turned around and saw a tall male with dark hair skin, and eyes, features shifting between animal and human.

‘The council wishes to speak with you,’ says Adboul, nodding his head towards the girls. “Let’s get going,” says Bridget.

Both girls straighten up and walk down to the chamber they had been heading to many times a day since they had come to learn of the guardians. Sneakers make small, muted clicks against the smooth rock worn by time. Quiet slowly descended upon the girls as they got further from the forges to the chambers of the council. Arriving at two large doors, Adbul enters first, closing the doors behind him to give them time to mentally put themselves together. When it was time for them to enter, they walked side by side, steps even with one another. The council sat in thrones that looked part of the wall, decorated with the council members personal insignia.

‘Welcome girls,’ says the council members in unison. Bridget and Vidya had grown used to it since their time in the Guardian realm.

“Greetings Members of the counsel,” Say both girls, bowing at the same time.

“What do you wish to speak with us?” Asks Vidya.

A council member dressed in blue with an eagle feather cloak leans forward and speaks, Their voice like a roaring wind over water.

‘Tell me girls,’ spoke a council member, ‘Do you believe that the guardians should remove mortals of feeble mind?’ “No,” Says Bridget firmly, Vidya watched her passionate friend speak, her dark eyes taking on a glimmer of hope, deep wisdom and a growing mindset.

“I would have agreed with you at one point,” Admits Bridget,”But that's’ not the guardian way,” Vidya smiled, this was the same girl who defended her from a student and teacher.

“We need trials to grow, Covid-19, the protests,Black Lives Matter, All of this is founded on the simple fact that people…” She trials off, trying to look for the right words. “That all of these events are founded under the fact that we’re human, influenced by our nature,” Says Vidya a small smile gracing her lips. Bridget’s smiles at Vidya, mouthing her thanks. ‘Oh,’ Says a guardian council member dressed in green with wolf’s fur around the collar. “Humans believe that things go in a certain way, some more than others,” Says Bridget, “We live in a time where we have knowledge at our fingertips, but we can be misinformed and forced to believe what others think is right,” Vidya decided to speak up.

“The death of George Floyd and other colored people is not something new,” Says Vidya, a lump suddenly appearing in her throat, “It comes from the fact that people who are White or Aryan are superior in every way while everyone else is weaker,” Vidya takes some calming deep breaths and Bridget picks up for the Tamil girl.

“But that is not the case,” She said, “Ancient Greece had stories upon stories of racism,Ableism,Homophobia and sexism and the Romans copied them, ancient Christians doing the same to other nations and cultures, every empire following in their footsteps. We are fighting fire with fire, but even then-“ Both girls speak at the same time, “Fires can still spread, causing more harm than good.” ‘Then what should they do?’ asks a guardian dressed in blue with otter’s fur. Both girls remained silent in thought as solutions after solutions came to them.

“Fight fire with water, earth and air,” Says Bridget, Vidya watches her friend explain with gestures and vivid words. “We do treat everyone as equals, but we still have some biases,” Begins Bridget, “But that won’t go away, no we can’t ban freedom of speech, we have to take responsibilities as equals, Black and White, male and female, young and old,” Vidya picks up her friend’s thought.

“A little kindness can change people slowly,” Says Vidya, “People are afraid of the unknown, we are afraid of difference, of change as it may disrupt society, but it wouldn't,” Says Vidya. “Progression and change can affect the world, if we hold people in equal, in law and in respect, we can avoid things like this,” Says Bridget. “But it takes time,” Admits Vidya and Bridget nods. ‘It does,’ agrees the leading council member, ‘But know that there will be people against you, Some will take it as a threat, others will misread your words and twist them to their will,’ said the lead guardian.

“Yes we know, but if we’re careful maybe-“ Says Bridget but she is stopped by the lead guardian. ‘Maybe what?’ asks the lead guardian,’You hope maybe they’ll accept that they will look past their ways,’ both girls nod and shrug at the simultaneously.

‘I admit, it is a good plan, but it has flaws in it that make it-‘ Vidya interrupts the leading council member. “Yes it has flaws,” Agrees Vidya, “But all plans do, especially if they have never been done before,” Says Vidya, the guardian council leaning forward with curiosity.

“You once told us that Humanity isn’t black and white, Well,” Says Vidya, pausing, “We can’t change that, The ideology of categorization, But what we can do is look forward and learn, learn to love, learn to help, learn to respect and see each other as equals and allies, not strangers and liars,” Says Vidya. All came to a silent stand still, The Guardians speak to each other with their eyes. The Silence seemed to last several hours, but it was, at best three minutes, time flies when dealing with spirits who protect the living.

‘You both are looking in the right direction,’ says the leading guardian, ‘You know what you have to do and what can be changed,’ Nodding their head like a bird. The Guardian chief admits both the pros and cons of the girls argument. Both girls looked surprised and glanced at one another before looking at the guardians again. ‘…you have grown and will continue to grow,’ says the lead guardian, ‘The tests we have put you through were telling us the people you are,’ They explain. ‘We took notice of you both early on,’ says the guardian with the blue owl cloak.

“What do you mean exactly?” Asks Bridget and the guardian council smile.

‘Bridget Hickey,’ says a guardian dressed in red with buffalo’s hide draped over their frame. Bridget steps forward and bows her head. ‘You parents taught you at a young age that what matters most is the heart of the person, yes?’ asks the Guardian and Bridget nods. ‘In you, I see a fiery healer who will protect their friends in their times of need, who cares deeply for their friends and doing the right thing, even if it may not seem the right one,’ Bridget steps back.

‘Vidya Joshi,’ Says a Guardian that resembled a serpent. Video steps forward and bows, her dark eyes watching the guardians. ‘You are observant, taking in the world around you. Your greatest asset is eyes, your weapon is your words, you fight with patience as the stars,’ says the serpentine guardian. ‘Your father caught your imagination with the stories of the stares, correct?’ Vidya nods,’You see a lifetime of things that many people will miss, bringing balance with your fiery friend,’ Vidya bows again, walking to stand beside Bridget. ‘You both have proven yourself worthy to work with the guardians these past few months, but know to be careful,’ says the lead guardian and the girls nod.

“That was weird,” Says Vidya as they step out of the portal.

“Good weird or bad weird?” Asks Bridget, watching the flowing portal close.

“A good weird,” Replies Vidya and both girls start to walk. Bridget looks in the corner of her eyes and sees an earth guardian, dressed in armor, keeping an eye on them.

“Looks like we got a bodyguard,” Says Bridget, and Vidya also sees the guardian and smiles.

“Want to see what we can do now?” She asks. “Sure,” Replies Bridget and both girls walk off, their experience with the guardians teaching them a valuable lesson, people are colorful, and you never know, you just might catch a guardian doing their job.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have been safe, and doing the best in trying times.  
> Lets remember that we are same, coming from the origin despite our difference we are all the same.  
> See you soon and have a good day or good night.  
> DFoB


End file.
